mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki:Workshop/IvoryStrike
IvoryStrike is the pseudonym for the Hungarian brony musician. He makes piano composition along with experimenting with EDM. His pseudonym refers to the striking motion made on the keys of a piano, that of which used to be made of ivory. One problem IvoryStrike faces is that he recently has been pronounced 1/3 blind and 3/4 deaf. One of his quotes states, "I may be 1/3 blind and 3/4 deaf, but those obstacles cannot and will not stand in my way of composing." He plays the keyboard, which is his forte in instruments, dulcimer, bass, guitar, drums, vocals, cello, trumpet, trombone, tuba, sitar, harmonica, and accordion. Other contributions to the brony fandom, besides music, are such as writing fan fictions and drawing.__TOC__ My Little Pony piano medley The first song IvoryStrike published is a piano medley of various My Little Pony songs. This medley contains the opening theme, a slight bit of Sonic Rainboom, Baking Cupcakes, and Parasprite Polka. This song was made whilst IvoryStrike was playing Baking Cupcakes and he noticed that the ending to Baking Cupcakes goes well into the beginning of Parasprite Polka. He then decided to have the Opening Theme to My Little Pony at the beginning and have that go into Baking Cupcakes but then decided connecting those two with part of Sonic Rainboom would be better. The creation of the song consisted of making perfect ways for the songs to go into one another, which was accomplished. The drawings on the piano were examples of IvoryStrike's artwork. Pineapple_Sauce Factory Pineapple_Sauce Factory is IvoryStrike's version of Rainbow Factory. The name is derived off of his online friend, Pineapple_Sauce. The creation of the song is based on having a smooth and dark feel, whereas Rainbow Factory is more of a bright, yet dark song. What differentiates Pineapple_Sauce Factory from Rainbow Factory is the different bassline, a different bridge, and the different ending. This version is actually an unofficial version. On facebook, he said there will be a more Techno based version of the saong and it WILL have lyrics. This is the supposed official Pineapple_Sauce Factory song. Pony Piano Sonata Pony Piano Sonata is a sonata that has four movements. There is an interesting story behind it: One day, whilst talking with Ivory, he talked about the first movement to Pony Piano Sonata. He said Before my best friend died in that car accident, he told me if he were to make a song that sounded like this; and he described how it would sound. I decided to make that dream a reality; and so it was put into the first movement. He also uploaded an Orchestral version of the song here The orchestral version features IvoryStrike and a lot of his friends getting together and playing the different instruments in the song: IvoryStrike playing a hammer dulcimer, bass drum, and harpsichord, his friend, Jared, playing a Timpani solo, and another friend, Nathan, playing a Cello solo. It also features Nathan playing the Cello with the group of other friends of Ivory who play strings. The song was inspired by Ivory's best friend who died February 21st, 2012.Stated in the description of his video. Awards IvoryStrike has won 4 awards throughtout his 3 years of playing piano. Two awards are Superior awards, the highest award, from playing piano performances in front of judges. Another award is an Excellent award, the second highest award, from performing in front of judges. The last award is the biggest accomplishment he earned and it is from an entirely different competition. IvoryStrike composed a song called "Theme for a Forgotten Age" and he played it for his piano teacher. The teacher was so impressed on the song, she suggested entering it in the Junior Composer Competition. The competition starts out with State competition; the top two move onto Regional competition and then the people who move on from regional compete in the final competition: National Competition. IvoryStrike won the Michigan State competition and is moving onto Regional. Results are being awaited. External links * IvoryStrike's YouTube channel * IvoryStrike's tumblr blog * IvoryStrike's Facebook page * IvoryStrike's Twitter Notes